Department W (Valiant Comics)
| Alignment = | Leadership = | Location = Canada | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} The Department W, also know as The Wolfbridge Group, is a special task force gathered by the Canadian Secret Service to hunt down the international terrorist Kyle Wolfbridge. Years later, the team reunites after the death of Paul Bouvier when they are threatened by a mysterious assassin called Snakebite. History In order to apprehend Kyle Wolfbridge, an international terrorist and extortionist, the Canadian Secret Service gathers the "Wolfbridge Group", a task force dubbed "Department W." During her time with Department W, Randy Cartier meets and marries Jean-Luc. Years later, Wolfbridge murders Jean-Luc and captures Randy, who he takes to a camp in Afghanistan to torture. During the rescue operation to extract Randy, Paul Bouvier loses his eye. Months later, Randy tracks Wolfbridge down and kills him with her bare hands, an action that her employers did not sanction. In an attempt to avoid a political scandal, the CSS fires Randy and disbands Department W. Randy starts working as the Head of Security of Orb Industries in Boston, Massachusetts and befriends Aric of Dacia, the company's C.E.O. When Aric takes a leave of absence, he trusts Randy to take care of his alien armor that he calls Good Skin. The armor is hunted by the Spider Aliens who believe it's a sacrilege their X-O Manowar Armor is worn by a human. Later, Paul Bouvier is deadly poisoned while trying to rescue Randy and Aric from the claws of the Spider Aliens who just managed to destroy Shanhara. Solar, who feels Aric needs a new alien armor to be able to keep fighting the Spider Aliens, manages to find another X-O Manowar Seed however, during the joining process a host body is needed. Paul volunteers as he would soon die anyway. The seed and Paul's body bond to create the a new X-O Manowar Armor called Pol-Bekhara. Following Paul’s memorial service, Department W reunites for the first time in years and soon Snakebite, a hired assassin, kills David and Stefan. When Randy and Ian McKenzie track Snakebite to Germany, he confesses that Wolfbridge hired him to kill the members of Department W, but he dies before he can reveal anything else. In time, Randy learns that Snakebite works for Helena Wolfbridge, Kyle's daughter, who plots to continue her father's plan to usher in the nuclear holocaust. In the end, Randy, Ian, Colin King, and Aric stop Helena, but not before she kills everyone else who was part of Department W. Membership * David * Ian McKenzie * Jean-Luc Cartier * June Devereaux * Paul Bouvier * Pierre * Randy Cartier * Stefan Notes Appearances Gallery File:X-O Manowar Vol 1 31 007 Department W.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 32 008 Department W.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 38 002 Department W.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 38 004 Randy kills Kyle Wolfbridge.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 38 005 Ottawa.jpg References External links